The Guardians' Protecters
by ManakaLala
Summary: Hinamori Amu, the girl with 4 Charas and the Humpty Lock, the girl who saved the world, has now turned to Easter. She must protect her friends at all costs, even if it means creating X Eggs. But what happens when her friends won't let her go? She must keep her secret, but at what cost? Parings are undecided.


Authors notes: I fixed some things I didn't like with the story hope you like the changes.

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Shugo Chara.

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

-Chapter 1-

 _-Amu's POV-_

'Ones actions reflect one's personality.'

I remembered that quote from somewhere. I guess that's what's happening to me now. After all, working for Easter doesn't really give you a good reputation. That's right, Hinamori Amu is on Easter's side, but it's not what you think.

Let me explain, I don't want to work for Easter, I'm forced to.

 _~Flashback to three months ago~_

 _'Amu-chan! You walk too slow!' Ran whined, sitting on my shoulder as we made our way home._

 _'She's naturally slow.' Miki commented as we turned the next corner._

 _Before Sue could add anything, a black van started racing towards us. None of us knew where it had come from, but we knew we had to move out of the way. As we prepared for the impact, the van skidded to a stop. Looking up, I saw the van's door slide open, revealing the last person I ever wanted to see._

 _The Director of Easter._

 _I had **no** choice._

 _~End of Flashback~_

I don't particularly like talking about the experience, but somehow, it made me stronger. I had learnt to cope with things on my own, and not to rely on the Guardians.

Sometimes I wonder what they think of me, but I can't keep thinking about it, because as of now I am officially their enemy.

My peers think I've matured, but it's just a mask. Really, I don't know what or who I am anymore, all I know is that now, I'm Easter's puppet.

Today marks two months. Two whole months I've been on Easter's side. Two whole months since my family's death. Two months since I moved to an apartment complex. It was a Sunday, which meant I had to do 'X Egg Duty'.

'Ready Amu-chan?' Ran asked me, perching herself on my shoulder.

I nodded, as the now-dark Humpty Lock started glowing.

'My Heart: Unlock!'

I didn't do the normal Chari-Naris anymore, I had to stick with some new, darker ones.

'Chari-Nari: Amulet Broken Heart!'

I was wearing a black Lolita dress with a lot of frills, black fishnet tights, black Lolita high-wedged shoes and dark pink heart clips with cracks painted in them in my hair. I also now had dark pink pixie wings. I left a trail of black glitter as I flew up in the sky over a shopping center.

'Amu! The Guardians!' Miki warned, floating next to me with Sue.

I nodded, forming a heart with my fingers.

'Hearts of sorrow!' I screamed, making hundreds of tiny, dark red hearts float from the heart-shape I had made with my hands.

This was called a Chara Portal, which allowed me to summon different attacks or things such as dark pixies or even repair Hearts Eggs. The Chara Portal could be activated by doing a symbol with your hands or using my clips, symbolising a Heart, Clover and Spade.

As the tiny hearts touched each person below me, their eggs turned into X Eggs, floating up to face me. I scanned the now-large crowd of X Eggs, in hope to find the Embryo, but nothing.

Miki looked down towards the ground, where every person which had been touched by a heart was now knocked unconscious, making all of us sweatdrop.

'Maybe that was a little excessive.' Sue commented. We heard some familiar voices.

'My Heart: Unlock!'

Before the Guardians could even start to Character Change, I reacted.

'Personality Mirrors!' I shouted, making many mirror shreds appear around them. The name kinda explains it all. Personality Mirrors would make people look into a mirror to face their true emotions. It would usually reflect pain, suffering and other negative feelings.

I flew back to the X Eggs, about to cleanse them in secret, until I heard Tadase's voice from below.

'You know you can't to this, Hinamori-san!'

I grabbed an X Eggs, flying down in front of him.

'Watch me.'

I squeezed the X Egg, feeling it crack under my tight hold. Just like that, it smashed. The Guardians looked shocked, terrified, and hurt. I knew I'd have to summon it back later, but all I could do was to grin, flying off as the rest of the X Eggs followed me.


End file.
